Shield Forevermore
by 0FanFictionAddiction0
Summary: The Hounds of Justice are here as the sons of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. With the trio getting into tons of trouble they go through many challenges and mysteries. INVOLVES SPANKING OF TEENS AND SOME ADULTS DONT LIKE DONT READ thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Well it certainly has been a while guys... But I am back with a full fledged WWE story. As I'm writing this I have no idea what I am going to be calling this story. But by the time you guys read this the name will be good to go (Hopefully lol). Also there will be spankings of teens and sometimes adults in here so if you dont like tyen dont read lol. Anyway I'll try to get chapters out whenever I can, and enjoy chapter 1...

Chapter 1:

**_June 26th, 2008_**

Hunter Helmsley was quickly walking down the backstage halls of Monday Night Raw. He was currently looking for his 3 kids.

"Dammit where are they?" Triple H asked himself.

"Hey Hunt! Wait up."

Hunter turned around to see his best friend Shawn Michaels. "Oh hey Shawn. Whats up?"

Shawn looked a little nervous to tell him, but he knew someone had to. "Your looking for your kids right?" Shawn asked.

Hunter nodded for Shawn to continue. "Well their..." Shawn didn't finish his statement as someone else was yelling down the hall.

"HELMSLEY!"

The two men turned to see a very angry looking Brock Lesnar coming at them very swiftly with Paul Heyman in tow. "Do you know what your brats just did?! Well they just cost me my shot at the World Heavyweight Championship!"

"Well speak of the devil their they are." Heyman said.

As Heyman said the men turned to see Hunter's kids strolling towards them. At first glance you could tell they look nothing like Hunter and his wife Stephanie. But you would be right as all threw of them are adopted.

The oldest one (16 years old) had long black hair and a decent starting goatee. He was 6 feet tall and was definently built for any sport. Also he was pretty social and very protective of his family. His name was Roman Reigns Helmsley

The second oldest one (14 years old) had slighlty long hair with a blonde streak in it and has been trying to grow a beard but hasnt been able to yet. He was 5'7 and looked like a sports player, but he is also very smart and could bribe anyone of anything. His name was Seth Rollins Helmsley.

The youngest of the three (11 years old) had short brownish hair and had no facial hair. He was 5'4 but was very wild and rough. He was small but never backed down from a fight and was still trying to impress his two brothers. His name was Dean Ambrose Helmsley.

The three teens came up to the adults looking smug, but nervous about what their father would say.

With Hunter looking very serious he says "Boys? What did you guys do to Lesnar?"

All three of them lost their smugness and looked down. Hunter was about to speak but Roman being the oldest, decided to speak up for his brothers. "We ran out into the ring and made Mr. Lesnar lose from a DQ."

Hunter looked at the boys. " Guys, I told you all to stay in my office. I told you guys to stay out of the ring." Hunter continued. "You boys arnt westlers yet so please stop messing with these people."

Shawn started to quietly walk away but Huntee caught him without even turning around. "Shawn where do you think your going? Wernt you supposed to watch my kids until the show was over?" Shawn stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend.

"Uhhh... Yeah about that..."

"Shawn how is it hard to watch three teens?"

Shawn gave Triple H a weird look. Then Hunter realized what he said and started to laugh with Shawn. With Brock being ignored about his issue he pushed past the kids and left with Heyman.

With the kids thinking they were out of trouble they started to leave but Hunter was not letting them get away scot free. "Kids. We are not done yet."

The three turned and waited to face the consequences.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

Alright guys here is chapter 1 of this story. Plz review. I will take any critisism and am welcome to any ideas you guy have. Of course this chapter took me a while so not all chapters will be this long. I will have chapters out as soon as possible but I do have EOC testing going on right now. Also let me know of any good names for this story since I can change it at anytime. But anyway thank you guys so much for reading and **_PEACE!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Well one chapter in and its already getting noticed by people so thank you guys for putting this in your favorites... Anyway lets get on with chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The boys turned back around and stood before their father. They were waiting for what was about to happen, but then something happened that they didn't expect.

"Boys... You guys are geniouses."

The boys looked at their father with a surprised look on all their faces.

"With you guys coming out there and screwing Brock over, the fans want to find out who all attacked him. And what better way to do then making you guys wrestle..."

"HUNTER DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!"

Hunters wife Stephanie came over to Hunter. She gave him a death glare which gave all 4 guys shivers.

"Hunter are you insane. Their not even adults, yet you want to put them against people like Lesnar."

"Honey, their not babies..."

"Do you even hear yourself right now? Dean is only 11 and all three of them have school. It is completely out of the question Hunter."

Stephanie's dad had overheard the commotion and stepped out from the corner.

"Actually I agree with Hunter on this."

Both Steph AND Hunter could not believe Vince actually agreed with Hunter with something.

"No I will not let my babies be beaten up by a bunch of sweaty men. I just cant do tha..."

Roman finally decided to speak for the trio. "Mom you knew this day would come sooner or later."

Seth then joined in. "Yeah we still love you but we are not little kids anymore." Seth then added quietly. "Except for Dean."

Dean heard him and gave an annoyed glance, but added on to the fire. "We can handle it. Its not like were gonna start out by fighting monsters like that, but there are other wrestlers we can handle."

Steph stilled looked in denile. "I know. I know you guys arnt little kids, but its so hard to go through with this. Im sorry boys I love you, but I wont let this happen. Not yet."

With those final words Steph walked off with tears brimming in her eyes.

Hunter looked to his father-in-law and said, "Maybe I should check on her."

Vince nodded and followed Hunter to find Stephanie.

The boys huffed knowing that this was gonna be hard to get to Moms head.

Roman spoke to his siblings. "Guys. This is going to be hard, but we have to get Mom to let us be wrestlers. We wont rush her into this, but pretty soon we will rise in the WWE and become the greatest. Believe That."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**Well thats it for chapter 2 guys. Please review and give ideas. If you guys find any grammer errors then Im very sorry since I type these chapters on my phone lol. But thank you guys for reading and **_PEACE!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i decided to upload another chapter today since i got my first review from a guest. Also I watched Endgame yesterday and good lord that movie was soooooo awesome. Honestly I do like your ideas and i will try to put more characters in the story as I go on. Also keep in mind this takes place in 2006 so not everything may male sense lol.Thank you all...

Chapter 3:

The boys, after getting rejected from being wrestlers, went their seperate ways for a few. Dean went off to the locker room. Seth went off to get some food. And finally Roman went to go work out.

As Dean entered the lockeroom he noticed several other superstars looking up at him. As Dean was the youngest out of everyone here, he was always bullied by several others. The first one to start all this was The Miz (15 years old).

"Hey Strawberry SHORTcake hows it going?" The Miz and several other of cronies laughed at Deans expense.

"Come on Mike. Im not on the mood today for this."

"Well you know what I really don't care what your in the mood for. Because Im older than you, and you have to me got it?!"

The Miz got right up on Dean and spoke some more. "When Im a wrestler Im gonna be so awesome that Ill have my own TV show in WWE. Hahahaha.!"

Dean backed up a little bit, which led the Mike to come at him some more.

"Listen here punk. No one likes you, and your pathetic and weak. My good friend Bo Dallas (12 Years old) could beat you. But you'll never be a wrestler to fi..."

Suddenly Jerry Lawler came into the lockeroom, taking Miz by the ear.

"Whats this I hear you telling Dean boy. You bullying him AGAIN. Apparently I didnt get through to your head last, so we are gonna have to have another "talk"."

Everyone on that lockeroom knew what Jerry meant when he said "talk". Everyone winced except for Dean who smirked at the Miz. As the two left the lockeroom, the superstars heard a smacking noise from the hall.

Jeff Hardy (18 years old) broke the silence. "Well that was dramatic."

Seth was hungry at the time, and decided to get some food with his friends. Seth was joined by Kofi Kingston (17 years old), Randy Orton (14 years old), and Matt Hardy (21 years old). While Seth was good friends with Matt, he really just needed him for his car.

Matt asked the youger men. "Alright boys where are we headin?"

All the boys had different answers. They argued for a while, but agreed on Sushi.

They drove down the highway heading towards a well kown Sushi Bar. When they got their the 4 guys entered the place and got seated at a booth.

After the ordered they talked for a few...

"So Hardy, I heard you had yo eyes on the tag team championships with Jeff." Kofi asked.

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

" Ah please. Those two cant win anything good." Randy joked around.

The guys laughed at Ortons joke and talked some more for an hour.

They decided to head back to the arena, and get back with the others.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**Well guys that is it for today. Sorry it is so short, but I am tired and want to get some sleep lol. I will do what Roman was doing in the next chapter, which will add more fire to him and Lesnar. But thank you guys so much for reading and ill see yall next time... **PEACE!!!!**


	4. Brief Update

Sorry to get your hopes up guys, but no this is not a new chapter. I will be posting later tomorrow, and sorry for the wait... I just have final exams and stuff that im studying for. But a new chapter will come today guys so be on the lookout for it... **_PEACE!!!_**


	5. New Chapter Soon!

Hey guys sorry for the delay. I will be uploading soon, but i went to Flordia and then forgot to upload lol. I can't promise a chapter will be out today, but very soon. Also as someone pointed out, I am doing these chapters off my phone so sorry for the spelling errors. Look out for the next chapter soon guys. **_PEACE!!!_**


	6. Chapter 4

Alright well here you guys go... Sorry for the wait, but hey I gotta enjoy my summer a little bit lol. Without further ado here is... CHAPTER 4

Chapter 4:

Roman headed down to the weight room to gain a little more muscle. Along the way he ran into his troublemaker friends Jey and Jimmy Uso (Both are 15, but Jimmy is a few minutes older).

"Hey my man Roman. How's it going bro?" Jey said excidedly.

Roman noticed more enthusiasm then normal in the twins and asked. " What's up guys? Why you two so siked?"

The twins rambled quickly at the same time making it hard for Roman to follow along. He told them to slow it down.

Jey let Jimmy tell the news. "Dude, didn't you hear? Our pops (Rikishi) is letting us have a debuting match next week."

"Wow. Congrats guys." Roman said.

The Usos fist bumped Roman and left.

On one hand Roman was truelly excited and proud of the twins, but on tge other hand he had immense jealousy and anger building up inside. He punched the wall leaving an indent in it along with a cut along his knuckle. Shaking it off he decided to release his anger in the weight room.

Once there he immediently got to work on the bench press. Roman did many reps with atleast 240 pound on the bar. What he didn't know was that The Rock was watching him.

He decided to step back and leave Roman alone, sensing the anger vibes coming off him.

Once Dwayne left, Roman got up to get some water. Along the way he was "accidently" bumped into by Brock Lesnar, which knocked Roman over.

"Oops, sorry about that kid didn't see you." Lesnar left laughing.

Roman had enough. He didn't know what made him do it (Asides from the anger built up), but he attacked Lesnar from behind. He actually managed to knock him over.

Roman wasn't done with him yet. He got Brock up to his feet, and got him on his shoulders. With him up he spammed him down in a Samoan Drop. Brock got up like nothing hit him.

Brock ducked under a clothesline and had Roman up for a F-5, when security and Hunter came in to split it up.

Brock yelled at Roman over the security. "YOU WANT A FIGHT!? NEXT WEEK AND I'LL BREAK YOU PIECE BY PIECE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Security got him out at last, and Hunter had Roman in a hug making sure his oldest was okay.

"Jeez Roman, what the hell were you thinking?"

The oldest couldn't speak, and kept stammering.

Triple H sighed, but knew he couldn't let Roman out of this situation. Knowing he would have to be yelled at my his wife, he decided to make Roman fight Lesnar next week on Raw.

The family got into a limk waiting for them, and headed to their hotel room knowing next week would be very tense for them all

**1 WEEK LATER**

Roman stood right outside the entrance ramp wearing black boots, black pants, and a black vest. He was surrounded by his family as they were all comforting him.

His brothers saying encouraging things like. "Go get him Rome."

Steph was almost crying, and Hunter had a proud smile on his face.

With Roman ready he waited for his music theme, and headed out for the first time as Roman Reigns.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

Alright guys there you go. The new chapter. I'll TRY to have a new chapter up soon lol. But thanks for reading and please review and spread the word of this story if you can in anyway. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you next time... **_PEACE!!!_**


End file.
